STFD Lar Doce Lar
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Às vezes, as lembranças os fazem aprender com nosso passado, para que no presente, sejamos todos felizes, justamente por termos aprendido.


**STFD - LAR DOCE LAR**

**AUTHOR:** Lady F. , Towanda

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS:** Às vezes, as lembranças os fazem aprender com nosso passado, para que no presente, sejamos todos felizes, justamente por termos aprendido.

* * *

"_Você culpa seus pais por tudo, isso é absurdo, são crianças como você, é o que você vai ser quando você crescer". _

_**Pais e Filhos - Legião Urbana**_

* * *

Verônica sabia por experiência própria o quanto a selva podia ser implacável e que o quanto antes Thomy aprendesse, mais preparado estaria. Também sabia que ele era muito pequeno para quase tudo que tentava lhe ensinar e conhecia suas limitações. No entanto falava como se entendesse e ficava satisfeita ao perceber qualquer progresso. Sempre carinhosa, quando os dois estavam fazendo alguma coisa juntos era sempre uma festa tanto para os eles quanto para aqueles que os observavam.

Ensinou-lhe a arte na camuflagem na lama que o garoto adorava. Mas quando os sujinhos ousavam brincar dessa maneira só eram aceitos novamente na casa da árvore após o banho no rio o que não lhes desagradava de forma alguma.

Durante a brincadeira de esconder a moça fechava os olhos e o menino sempre se escondia atrás dela.

"Onde está o Thomy?" – dizia fingindo procura-lo.

"Quiiiiii!!!!!" – gritava ele agarrando-lhe as pernas.

Uma das diversões favoritas era a brincadeira de luta. Verônica olhava fixo pra Thomy que entendia aquele sinal como ninguém. Ficava muito sério, franzia o cenho, parecendo se concentrar, e como um touro furioso partia correndo para cima dela que abaixava e ele a agarrava com força. A moça então caia estendida no chão, fingindo tentar se livrar daquele homenzinho forte que a "imobilizava" sempre ofegando e com a ponta da língua pra fora, concentrado. Quando o garoto já pensava ter conseguido vencer a batalha, a loira implacável aplicava-lhe o golpe mais baixo de todos. Fazia-lhe cócegas. Eles riam tanto que invariavelmente acabavam com soluços. E então emendavam em uma nova brincadeira disputando quem soluçava mais alto.

Marguerite havia iniciado Thomy no mundo das palavras e ele ampliava seu vocabulário lentamente com a ajuda de todos os moradores que faziam questão de ensinar-lhe o que era cada objeto. Conforme Challenger explicara certa vez, sua faringe era ligeiramente mais baixa, o que provavelmente fazia com que tivesse alguma dificuldade com a linguagem mais complexa, mas e daí? Mesmo se algum dia ele ficasse sozinho, naquele mundo perdido haviam coisas muito mais importantes. E ele até que estava indo bem. Quando queria alguma coisa, insistia até conseguir se fazer entender perfeitamente.

Thomy também adorava ficar com os pés no chão. Verônica fizera sandálias de couro parecidas com as dela, mas sempre que podia ele as tirava. E foi com rapidez que naquele dia ele ficou descalço e começou a correr na base da casa da árvore.

"Mocinho." – chamou Verônica – "As sandálias."

O garoto olhou para ela rindo, mas sabia que a loira havia dado uma ordem e ele raramente a desobedecia. Começou a voltar até ela quando pisou em alguma coisa.

"Ai, ui, ai" – apoiou em falso o pé que doía, mas não chorou. Exceto quando decidia ficar manhoso, ele raramente chorava. A loira observou sem dizer palavra, aguardando pela reação do menino que sentou no chão e puxou o pequeno pedaço de madeira do pezinho, fez uma careta, tremeu um pouquinho, mas permaneceu firme. Viu com admiração as gotinhas de sangue que começaram a cair. Depois se levantou.

Quando se aproximou mancando, Verônica o colocou sentado no tronco e com cuidado limpou a pequena quantidade de sangue. Depois carregou até o laboratório de Challenger.

"Em que posso ajudar vocês dois?" – disse o cientista.

"Thomy espetou uma farpa no pé. Ele mesmo tirou, mas será que podia ver se ficou alguma coisa?"

"Claro. E é sempre bom colocar um anti-séptico também." – George já estendia os braços para ele – "Venha cá nobre cavalheiro."

Colocou-o sentado na bancada e com a lupa começou o exame. Verônica segurava sua mãozinha e o garoto apertou a dela quando Challenger colocou o anti-séptico e ardeu. Depois o homem colocou um pequeno curativo.

"Para evitar que fique exposta a sujeira." – Explicou.

Verônica agradeceu e em seguida levou o menino para a cozinha. Cortou uma maçã em quatro partes e deu-lhe dois pedaços ficando ela mesma com o restante. Depois, olhou-o fixamente.

"Você não gosta delas não é?" - Mostrou a pequena sandália ameaçando calça-las.

"Na, na, na" - Disse encolhendo os pezinhos e balançando vigorosamente a cabeça. A moça riu.

"Está certo amorzinho. Vamos ver se conseguimos resolver isso." – Foram até o quarto havia um baú cheio de retalhos de couro macio juntamente com alguns pedaços de couro curtido. Tirou vários deles e levou o menino até a velha mesa de madeira na base da casa da árvore. Antes pegou alguns utensílios.

Assessorada pela criança começou o trabalho. Tornara-se hábito de todos os moradores da casa da árvore, incluir o garoto como "assistente" em suas atividades, e ele realmente parecia gostar daquilo. Verônica entregou-lhe os pedaços de couro e apontava para os que desejava em determinados momentos.

"Este..." – dizia ela. Ele se confundia a maior parte das vezes, mas após um tempo entregava o pedaço correto.– "...aquele"

E assim permaneceram por horas. Depois a moça sentou-se e calçou suas botas novas. O descalço Thomy olhou para ela intrigado. Verônica, pegou o pequeno par de botas e calçou naquele menininho curioso. Ele observou, mexeu os pés, sentindo a textura do calçado novo e em seguida abriu um sorriso e ambos ficaram ali sentados balançando os pés, felizes por finalmente estarem confortáveis.

Adoravam a companhia dos outros exploradores, e principalmente estarem com Malone, mas as vezes preferiam passar algum tempo dedicando-se exclusivamente um ao outro.

E Verônica resolveu levá-lo a praia. Não era exatamente uma praia, mas parecia muito com uma. Areia fofa e branca e a água tinha uma temperatura agradável e algumas minúsculas ondas que arrebentavam na margem.

Acordaram bem cedinho, arrumaram uma mochila com comida, muda de roupa extra, algumas colheres (como de costume, o brinquedo preferido) e uma lata, cuidadosamente reformada por Malone e Roxton que transformaram o objeto em um baldinho artesanal. E calçados com suas botas novas lá foram os dois andando pela mata. Em quase duas horas de caminhada Verônica revezou, deixando que, mesmo atrasando a jornada, Thomy andasse um pouco e quando ele cansava, parava na frente dela estendendo os braços, pedindo colo.

Como aprendera na infância ela também tentava lhe ensinar uma preciosa lição.

"Thomy, perigo." – ele rapidamente ficava de cócoras parado colocando a mão na boca sem emitir nenhum som. Ela sorria satisfeita afagando seus cabelos em recompensa.

Em um determinado momento Verônica avistou bem ao longe um grupo de homens macacos que com certeza não podiam vê-los. Sentou-se na relva mostrando ao garoto.

"Algum dia, quando você puder entender, vamos sentar e conversar sobre como você chegou até mim amorzinho."

Quando chegaram a praia, ambos ficaram descalços e ao pisar na areia fofa Thomy realmente estranhou aquela superfície que ameaçava ceder sob seu peso. Lentamente foi retomando o equilíbrio primeiro andando em passos hesitantes, depois adquirindo a confiança necessária para se movimentar.

Verônica tirou-lhe a roupinha deixando que ficasse somente com a fralda. A princípio gostava de deixá-lo totalmente nu, mas Summerllee lhe havia explicado que ele poderia pegar alguma doença se ficasse tão desprotegido. Depois, segurando a criança pela mão, entrou na água. Quando Thomy experimentou a água salgada fez uma careta e olhou intrigado para ela. Como sempre fazia ela o arrastou de barriga pela água até uma parte mais funda. Depois o colocou em suas costas.

"Está pronto?"

"Tá." – respondeu já fechando os olhinhos e prendendo a respiração.

E então Verônica mergulhou. Amava senti-lo agarradinho com firmeza. Tinha total confiança de que ela o protegeria. E ela sabia que quando ele a apertava ainda mais forte era hora de voltarem a superfície. A criança erguia a cabeça, buscando sofregamente o ar, enquanto ela fingia fazer o mesmo. Tudo parecia ser urgente para ele e mesmo sem ter recuperado completamente o fôlego, já queria atirar-se de volta.

"Calma. Não temos pressa."

Verônica também o colocava em pé nos ombros de onde ele se atirava sem medo. Ela o puxava pela mão trazendo-o de volta a superfície. Permaneceram bastante tempo brincando na água. Depois retornaram a margem onde dividiram uma laranja para logo em seguida retomar a brincadeira, desta vez com o baldinho feito pelos queridos "one" e "ox".

Viu um pequeno caranguejo e ficou curioso. Verônica ainda tentou alerta-lo, mas com um sorriso maroto ele ignorou o aviso. Esticava o dedo cutucando o animalzinho que corria. Mas Thomy era caçador persistente e não perdia sua presa de vista. Quando finalmente encurralou-o perto de uma pedra, o animal selvagem atacou e lá veio o menino assustado com o bicho pendurado no dedo indicador, correndo para a loira que ria divertidamente.

"Mamá, mamá, mamá..." – Depois que ela soltou, muito bravo ele saiu chutando areia em cima do pobre bicho.

Se a cada um dos membros da casa da árvore era atribuída uma tarefa, com Thomy não era diferente. Seu trabalho, tão ou mais importante do que o de todos os outros, era fazer com que cada adulto voltasse à infância nem que fosse por alguns momentos.

"Está com fome?"

"Hum, hum..."

Almoçaram alguns vegetais crus, frutas, água. Thomy estava faminto e sonolento. Verônica estendeu um pano debaixo de uma árvore, na relva macia e ele rapidamente deixou-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos.

Encostou-se à árvore observando o menino. Ela lhe dava toda a segurança de que necessitava para crescer saudável e feliz, mas Verônica tinha certeza de que recebia muito mais em troca. Seria ela merecedora de tão valioso presente?

Imaginou que se um dia ela não mais estivesse por perto ele, ainda assim não estaria sozinho. Havia Malone, Challenger, Summerllee, Marguerite, Roxton.

A moça começou a arrumar a sacola e riu ao encontrar bem no fundo o Leão Edward. Certamente o garoto havia colocado o brinquedo na bolsa sem que ela percebesse. Aquele fora seu companheiro de todas as horas solitárias e agora tornara-se o parceiro preferido da criança.

* * *

Naquele domingo Verônica estranhamente acordou mais tarde do que o costume. Olhou para a posição do sol e concluiu que deveriam ser quase oito horas. Não sabia dizer com tanta precisão quanto seus pais, mas aprendia rápido.

Ao sair do quarto esperava encontrar a mãe na cozinha, mas lá não havia ninguém. Estava faminta e aproveitou para tomar seu café da manhã. Depois resolveu encontrar o pai na biblioteca, mas ele não estava lá. Procurou em todos os outros cômodos e nenhum sinal dos dois. Na base da casa da árvore também não estavam.

Verônica deu de ombros. Certamente teriam ido colher espécimes. Eles saiam sozinhos as vezes e não era incomum deixa-la durante o dia com suas tarefas. A diferença foi que naquele dia, nada foi avisado. Provavelmente tinham se esquecido.

Ela fez suas tarefas almoçou sozinha, estudou conforme deveria fazer todos os dias. Ao cair da tarde começou a preocupar-se com a demora. Tinham se atrasado por algum motivo porém logo estariam em casa. Jantou, e ficou lendo, sentada na poltrona da sala. Finalmente, de madrugada foi vencida pelo cansaço.

Quando acordou o sol já ia alto. Levantou e correu feliz pro quarto dos pais. Certamente tinham chegado tarde da noite e não querendo acordá-la permitiram que dormisse na sala. Mas eles não estavam lá. A cama estava arrumada assim como todas as outras coisas. Talvez tivessem saído outra vez sem querer incomodá-la. Mas por quê?

Começou a ficar apreensiva. Como no dia anterior, procurou por toda a casa e em volta dela. Olhou na cozinha a procura de algum sinal de que alguém tivesse preparado alguma refeição, mas tudo que encontrou foram as sobras da refeição que preparara para si mesma. Sentiu um grande aperto no coração. Era brava e forte, não se deixaria levar pelas aparências, muito menos dar lugar a coisas tão incertas em seu coração.

"Não vou lavar as vasilhas. Mamãe fará isso quando chegar em casa, com papai."

Mais uma tarde foi embora, e Verônica continuou esperançosa, com os olhar aflito pela sacada. Enfim, teve uma idéia, e sorriu feliz.

"Como não pensei nisto antes?"

Pegou a luneta e inspecionou para a selva. Olhando o mais rápido que podia, e contando ao máximo possível sua excitação em achá-los, mirava todos os cantos possíveis.

Logo, o tempo foi passando, e sua animação esmaecendo

O sono veio ao cair da noite. Teimou em ficar com os olhos abertos, mas o cansaço a derrubou por completo.

Verônica acordou na manhã seguinte, na mesma posição em que se encontrava na noite anterior. As mãos ainda seguravam a luneta, e sentada em uma cadeira, estendeu os braços, espreguiçando-se.

Mais uma vez tivera o mesmo sonho com seus pais. Estavam todos reunidos, felizes, e eles dizendo que a amavam e que sempre estariam ao seu lado.

Uma certa revolta cresceu em seu coração, e decidiu levantar, e olhar o quarto de seus pais mais uma vez, só que desta vez.

Chegou ao pé da porta e ao ver tudo como estava, e não ouvir nenhum barulho sequer gritou furiosa.

"Vocês disseram sempre!!!"

O grito ecoou pela casa, e depois dele, só um lamento foi ouvido.

Verônica se jogou na cama de seus pais, já em prantos, agarrando-se ao travesseiro com muita força. Ali ficou o dia todo chorando, sem se levantar para, absolutamente nada.

No quarto dia, se levantou, e só olhou pela luneta uma única vez, pela manhã. Seu rosto já havia secado, as lágrimas não haviam deixado marcas. Achou bom, pois não queria que olhar-se no espelho e ver os olhos inchados lembrando-lhe tudo o que havia se passado nos últimos dias.

As louças sujas acabaram atraindo moscas e outros insetos. Não havia outra solução a não ser, seguir em frente.

Mais tarde, comeu apenas uma fruta, mas não se sentia fraca. Sentia-se triste, abandonada.

Sentia a falta deles, queria que eles voltassem, às vezes pensava. E em outras ocasiões, sua idéia era contrária.

Mas sempre ao final do dia, batia aquela saudade, e a falta era apenas preenchida por um amigo mudo, e especial: Edward.

Os dias, passavam e ela seguia firme em frente, sem nenhuma notícia. Aos poucos, voltou a cumprir as tarefas, obrigações que ela nunca teve, mas que com pouco tempo, as desenvolveu a sua maneira.

Sua calma não era eterna, ela o sabia bem. E tinha medo, de que a saudade e a necessidade dos pais e de companhia, a fizesse fazer o que nunca lhe fora permitido. Sair sozinha na selva.

Loucura? O que seria loucura no estado em que se encontrava? O que seria certo, ou errado? Ela apenas queria encontrar as pessoas que amava.

Depois de quase dois meses de aflição, então, ela criou coragem e partiu. Temia por aquele momento, mas enfim, aquela era a hora.

Sabia o risco que corria, e ao passar dos domínios da casa da árvore, lembrou as palavras de seu pai como se pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Haja o que houver, não saia sozinha na selva. Nunca".

Abaixou a cabeça. Respirou fundo, olhando para a copa das árvores, com um olhar reflexivo. "Perdão papai".

E seguiu em frente, com passos firmes, não de uma criança, mas de uma guerreira, em busca de ajuda.

Vagando pela mata, se escondendo a qualquer sinal de perigo, encontrou uma mulher. Na verdade a mulher a encontrou.

Instintivamente, ela se escondeu, mas a mulher riu.

"Não se preocupe menina. Não sou um dinossauro"

Ela virou-se para ver uma bela jovem, com roupas de couro marrom, tão bonita e simpática.

"Quem é você, o que quer?" - Tentou apagar a boa impressão que ela causara, sempre alerta para o perigo que podia vir de qualquer um.

"Meu nome é Hipólita. Não se preocupe jovem, não lhe vou causar mal algum."

"Não acredito em você, moça, me deixe ir em paz"

"Está precisando de ajuda? Você está perdida?" a mulher insistiu.

Não vendo outra solução, cedeu.

No caminho em que aquela estranha, porém simpática e bonita jovem a conduzia, ela ia se abrindo aos poucos.

De repente, a mulher a impediu de caminhar, e também parou.Seu olhar havia mudado, e Verônica ficou assustou-se.

Logo três homens macaco surgiram, e Verônica soltou um grito. Mas rapidamente, seu medo foi embora, ao ver a mulher habilidosa com sua espada, acabar com os três a um tempo só. Ficou impressionada.

O único comentário que lembrou ela ter feito após disso foi: "Não grite. Isso os deixa alerta e piora as coisas"

"Como fez aquilo?" - Perguntou Verônica, encantada, seu medo havia desaparecido, junto com toda a preocupação.

A mulher sorriu simpática, sem mostrar sinais de cansaço. - "Treinando e treinando".

Mas conforme o tempo passava, mais sentia saudades da casa da árvore, porém sabia que ainda não estava pronta para tomar totalmente as rédeas de sua vida.

Sempre perguntava as guerreiras que retornavam da caça se tinham alguma notícia dos pais. A resposta era sempre negativa.

Quando achou que estava pronta foi até Hipólita. Curvou-se diante da Amazona, entregando-lhe a espada que fora colocada sob sua guarda durante o seu treinamento.

"Sou-lhe eternamente grata por ter me acolhido, mas preciso partir. Minha casa aguarda o meu regresso."

"Sabe que pode ficar aqui para sempre."

"Eu não sou uma guerreira. Quero ter a mesma profissão de meus pais."

"Vá em paz Verônica. E saiba que sempre que desejar um lugar para descansar de sua procura, aqui estaremos para recebê-la."

Estava determinada a voltar para casa. Sua casa mais do que nunca.

Verônica partiu, para encontrar a casa da árvore aguardando seu retorno solitário.

Encontrou-a abandonada, cheia de poeira e por quase uma semana trabalhou duro na limpeza.

Iria manter tudo impecável, decidiu.

* * *

Um barulho a fez voltar a realidade, e assim perceber as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Thomy??" - Chamou aflita, levantando-se imediatamente, olhando em todas as direções. - "Thomy!!"

Parecia um pesadelo, ela não via o garoto em parte alguma.

"Quiiiii"

O menino veio correndo e agarrou-se a suas pernas. - "Quiiiii mamá!!!"

Verônica estava tão atordoada com as lembranças que não notou a presença do menino tão perto de si. Agachou-se e sorriu, passando a mão levemente no rosto aflito do menino.

"Oi..." - Disse já em lágrimas.

Thomy meneou a cabeça para o lado, e o ar alegre desapareceu, ao ver sua 'mam'. Ficou com ar de preocupado ao olhar ela que tentava conter o choro, mas era quase impossível.

Verônica sentiu aquela mãozinha enxugando com delicadeza seu rosto. Só então notou o menino olhando para ela com aquela expressão doce que parecia dizer. – "Essa é a minha vez de cuidar de voc".

Ele a abraçou enquanto ela encostava a cabeça nos ombros do garoto que a consolou.

"Eu prometo que estarei sempre com você, haja o que houver Thomy! Haja o que houver!" - Repetia entre lágrimas abraçada firmemente ao menino.

Ele estendeu a mão puxando a sacola e entregando a ela.

"Bóa"

"Tem razão" - disse ela, já um pouco mais calma, sorrindo. -"Vamos voltar pra nossa casa"

E segurando as mãos um do outro, caminharam lado a lado de volta a casa da arvore.

**FIM**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
